Ryuma
Ryuuma is a Zombie General who looks like a samurai. He appears to have some kind of tie with Brook. Appearance Ryuuma is apparently roughly the same height and built as Brook. However unlike Brook, he dresses in a samurai Gi and has no afro. More distinctive is that he has skin and flesh covered all over his bones. Hogback states that this flesh is apparently special. Personality Ryuuma appears to have the same personality as Brook from Brook's pervertive nature to Brook's own distinct laugh of "Yo ho ho". This similarity has been noted by several characters. It is currently unknown what true relationship he has with Brook. Abilities and Powers Ryuuma appears to be great swordsman of sorts. He is somehow able to strike an enemy from afar with what a appears to be a delayed attack. This technique apparently can also be exectuted by Brook for some reason. History According to Hogback, Ryuuma hails from the Wano Country in the New World. He is apparently famous for killing a dragon. At some point in time, he apparently died and was reanimated by Hogback to be a guardian of sorts. While apparently doing his rounds on the night the Straw Hats came to Thriller Bark, Ryuuma decided to chase after Usopp, Nami, and Chopper after they were chased out of Hogback's room by a Jack in a box.One Piece Manga - Chapter 448, Ryuuma decides to chase after Usopp, Nami, and Chopper. He caught up to them while they were peeking on Hogback making his latest creation in his lab.One Piece Manga - Chapter 449, The guardian catches up with Nami, Chopper, and Usopp. He then knocked them inside with what appeared to be slash. Ryuuma was then ordered by Hogback to do away with the three. He then knocked Usopp, Nami, and Chopper away with a single move that was so powerful that they didn't even realized they were attacked. Only when Ryuuma walked 10-feet away to converse with Cindry and the three try to escape did they realize the attack.One Piece Manga - Chapter 450, Ryuuma attacks Usopp, Nami, and Chopper with some sort of sword technique. Pre-One Piece Ryuuma Ryuuma's character design, past, and even name appear to be based on a character from one of Oda's earlier works, Ryuuma the King.Wanted - Monsters, Ryuuma the King's story. The Ryuuma of this earlier work was a samurai who resembled Zoro and the main protagonist of the one-shot comic. In this comic, Ryuuma had traveled to a town. Ryuuma unfortunately had at the time no money for which to pay for food. He had gone for five days without food and his starvation was starting to get to him. Luckily he was saved by a kind waitress of the Restaurant Gèrard, Flare. For giving him food, Ryuuma decided to repay his debt to the red haired girl. Unfortunately for him, she was at the time talking to a Mihawk like swordsman, Shirano, and thus ignored him. Just as Shirano was leaving, his sword sheath accidentally touched Ryuuma's. Ryuuma took this as sign for a duel to the death and decided to fight Shirano. As the two swordsmen engaged each other, Ryuuma slashed a copper budha easily in half. Just before the fight could escalate, Flare asked Ryuuma to stop. This he did much to shock to everyone in the restaurant. Later, Ryuuma learned from the restaurant's owner of the story of Flare's hometown that happened seven years ago. Ryuuma learned that the town was attacked by a dragon and the only survivors were Flare and Shirano. Later after eating, Ryuuma decided to continue traveling. As he was walking, Ryuuma's sheath was touched by another. Instinctively, Ryuuma thought of it as a challenge. However before he could do anything, the swordsman, D.R., was apparently stabbed. D.R., seeing that he was stabbed, decided to blow the Dragon Horn he alledgedly stole and suposedly summoned a dragon to come to the area. He did so in order take the whole town with him. He then broke the horn so no one could stop the dragon and then apparently died. This caused an uproar in the town and Ryuuma was blamed for it. Ryuuma, not understanding the situation at all, decided not to take responsiblity despite the townspeople and Flare's anger towards him. Shirano however confirmed that the horn was real and asked everone to leave so that he can deal with the dragon. Flare, feeling bad, decided not to go. Ryuuma, being in debt, decided not to leave as well. Flare, fearing that Shirano might die, decided to stop him. Ryuuma decided to follow her and try to stop her. However just as they got to a certain location, Ryuuma tried to stop Flare from looking in a certain direction. He unfortunately failed and she saw that Shirano was helping D.R. loot the town. It turned out that Shirano and D.R. were incohoots from the start. Shirano had told D.R. of thing with Ryuuma's sheath so that they could stage a scene with a fake Dragon Horn. They did so in order to scare everyone so they could steal from the town. It was then revealed that they too were responsible for the attack that happened seven years ago. D.R. had summoned a dragon with a Dragon Horn that Shirano stole from his own surbordinates to attack Flare's homwtown. While in the chaos, Shirano found Flare and killed her father while she was unconsious. Shirano then decided to use Flare in order to gain some prestige for his name. Learning of this new info, Ryuuma told Flare to leave as a dragon was still comming to destroy the town. She however didn't and cried. Ryuuma then decided to confront Shirano and D.R. Upon meeting up with Shirano with D.R., Shirano merely mocked at Ryuuma and attacked him. Ryuuma however dodged Shirano's attack and killed him with one stroke. D.R. frightened by this, pleaded for his life by saying that only he could stop the dragon from comming with the real Dragon Horn. Ryuuma however instead slew the villain. Just as the dragon arrived, Ryuuma lept from a building and with one mighty swing, slew the beast. Afterwards, Ryuuma decided to leave town. As went, he left Flare with some encouraging words and told her that she owed him one as he fought for her twice. Later when the townspeople came back and discovered everthing, it was learned that Ryuuma was called "The King". It was a name that was given to him by people he had saved. Ryuuma despite his fame, however doesn't know this himself and even plans to fight this "King" one day. Ryuuma, despite it all, however simply travels off to his next adventure. References Category:Male Category:Swordsmen